


Boku No Hero Academia/ Voltron: Legendary Defender Oneshots

by Pixelleci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, definitely smut, dumb bitches trying to fall in love, kinky bastards, might get some of these into mini fics if you like them, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelleci/pseuds/Pixelleci
Summary: A big collection of anything you guys want! Ship anyone, any plot, I’ll get right on that... hopefully. Check out my other works to make sure you’ll get worth your while for requesting a plot!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, literally every ship you can think of to suggest
Comments: 4





	1. Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, no plot/ship will be declined!

Requests page!

Leave whatever you want to happen in these one shots down below and I’ll hopefully fulfill your need!


	2. BNHA/Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon!

Coming soon!


End file.
